


hoodies and a hug

by loonabur



Series: tell me no lies [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Brothers, Family Dynamics, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonabur/pseuds/loonabur
Summary: dream has a little tradition with his closest friends and tommy is lucky enough to be part of that tradition.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: tell me no lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 463





	hoodies and a hug

it was around lunch time. tommy was sitting in his living room, next to phil, techno, and wilbur, when the doorbell rang. tommy ran to get the door and saw a familiar blond figure. dream. 

"hey big man, what's up?" tommy asked.

"did we not tell you?" sapnap said from behind dream. 

"tell me what?" tommy said, confused.

"we have a tradition. we go around to everyone's house and exchange hoodies and hug each other. it's called H&H." dream explained.

"oh. who's everyone?" tommy asked, doubting they went to everyone from the schools house to hug and exchange hoodies.

"just the gang. close friends, you know." dream, shrugged. tommy grinned. he was a close friend. 

"pog. here, here's my hoodie." tommy said, pulling his sweatshirt over his head and handing it to the older man. 

"cool. this is karl's hoodie that i'm giving you but we have a system where you can like request who's hoodie you want so just text me and lemme know." dream handed tommy a blue hoodie.

"damn, you guys have this all planned out." tommy laughed. pulling the large hoodie over his head. 

"yeah, been doing it for two years." dream grinned.

"who's house you going to next?" tommy probed. sapnap walked back to the car, looking cold.

"tubbo's. gonna give him your hoodie." dream answered. tommy nodded.

"nice. hey, uh-" tommy started.

"yeah, i'll text you." dream said, knowing he was gonna ask if they were hanging out later.

"thank you, big man." tommy smiled. 

"no problem, i'm gonna head out but i'll see you later." dream hugged tommy. tommy tentatively hugged back. 

"bye dream!" tommy waved at the mans retreating figure.

"bye tom!" dream waved back.

tommy turned back to the living room, smiling. he was apart of a friend group, with seniors no less.

"who was that?" techno asked.

"just a friend." tommy said, and flopped down on the couch, resting his head on wilbur's lap. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so ages in this AU !!!  
> seniors - dream, techno, sapnap, george, punz, jschlatt  
> juniors - wilbur, fundy, niki, eret, quackity, karl  
> sophomore - jack manifold, awesamdude, ponk  
> freshman - tommy, purpled, tubbo  
> philza - 33


End file.
